Hate-Monger (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Country of San Gusto, Exile Island | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = World conqueror, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Hate-Monger is a clone of the real Adolf Hitler, created by Arnim Zola. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #21 | Death = Black Panther: The Man Without Fear! #523 | HistoryText = Origins Adolf Hitler, was an Austrian born dictator and ruler of the Nazi Party, ruled Germany during World War II. His attempt to conquer Europe and then the world led to the largest genocide in human history. However, by 1945 the Allied Forces began gaining ground in the war and Hitler soon came to realize that victory -- at least at this present time -- was unattainable and began investigating a means to cheat death and continue his pursuit of Aryan mastery of the world. Enter the Nazi scientist named Arnim Zola: a master geneticist. he began devising a means of transferring the mind of Hitler into cloned bodies at the moment of death. Approving of the idea, Hitler allowed Zola to experiment upon him, energizing his brain in order for it to transmit his memories into a new body. In the months leading up to the fall of Berlin, Zola had begun perfecting the cloning process for his master, much to Hitler's approval. On April 30, 1945 as Allied Forces stormed Berlin, Hitler fled into his private bunker. There he was found by the American super-heroes known as the Human Torch and his sidekick Toro. The confrontation resulted in Hitler's death at the hands of the Torch. However, Zola's technique proved to be a success and at the moment of physical death, Hitler's mind was transmitted from his body and kept safe by Zola for years as he finalized his cloning process. Arnim Zola, having escaped justice, then secretly began creating a number of clone bodies for his master. This included two costumed identities including the super-human Nazi-X, and the hooded Hate-Monger. A number of the cloned brains were left in the care of Nazi scientist Horst Gorscht in the Bolivian Andes. Gorscht further experimented on some of the brains to try and synthesize the essence of Hitler and used it on the natives, yielding impressive results when they began showing skills and mannerisms matching that of Hitler. Early Activities Although Arnim Zola perfected the cloning process during the war, the first recorded activities of a Hitler clone operating as the Hate-Monger was during the early years of what is referred to as the modern age of heroes. Armed with a "hate ray", the Hate-Monger set himself up as a notable rabble-rouser enticing fear and bigotry among American citizens against visible minorities. At the same time, he instructed his minions to cause political instability in the South American nation of San Gusto, an American backed democratic nation. This prompted the CIA to consider the Hate-Monger a considerable threat. His bigoted speeches in the streets of New York City also earned the attention of the Fantastic Four who went to investigate his activities. Seeing the famous super-heroes, the Hate-Monger blasted them with his hate-ray causing them to fight among each other until they decided to break ties. It was after this clash that CIA agent Nick Fury sought out the Fantastic Four's aid in stopping the violence in San Gusto. At their Baxter Building headquarters Fury found only the group's leader Mr. Fantastic who agreed to deal with the problem alone. However, when the other members of the Fantastic Four got upset that Reed went off without them, Fury convinced them to go to San Gusto as well. Learning that the Fantastic Four were potentially going to ruin his plans, the Hate-Monger used a special sub-surface missile to return to his headquarters. He eventually clashed with Mr. Fantastic and Nick Fury, revealing that he had developed a larger hate-ray to use on the entire world. He was defeated and forced to hand over the antidote for his hate-ray, but still managed to flee the scene. Reed used the antidote to cure his teammates and they attacked the Hate-Monger and his troops. The Hate-Monger was pulled forward in time to assist Aron the Rogue Watcher against the Fantastic Four and Fantastic Force. When Aron was defeated, all his thralls were returned to their proper time and place with no memory of what happened. . Back in his own era, the clone attempted to use his hate-ray on the Fantastic Four again but his blast was deflected by the Invisible Girl, striking one of the Hate-Monger's troops. Turning against his leader, the soldier gunned down the Hate-Monger. In the aftermath of the battle the body of the Hate-Monger was unmasked and the Fantastic Four and Nick Fury were shocked to find that their foe bore a resemblance to Hitler. They could only guess the true origins of their foe. The Hate-Monger, however, was not truly dead, as at the moment of his death Hitler's mind was once again transmitted to a new body. When the Hate-Monger resurfaced he sought revenge against Nick Fury, who had just recently been appointed as head of the counter-espionage organization known as SHIELD. He had his agents investigate the origins of the Hitler clone, tracing the evidence back to Bolivia where SHIELD agent Tony Masters slew Gorscht and injected himself with the scientist's experiments. The remaining samples were destroyed and the fluids leaked into the water supply. It was later discovered that this apparently was not the only supply of brains cloned from Adolf Hitler. SHIELD continued their intelligence gathering on the Hate-Monger, learning that he was seemingly still alive, but had planted one of their own spies, Laura Brown among their numbers. When the Hate-Monger finally sent his minions to attack, Fury and his agents were ready for him. Tracing the Hate-Monger back to his headquarters, Fury and his fellow agents Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and Jimmy Woo were all captured. While the other SHIELD agents were placed in a Psychotron, Fury was shown a large cache of nuclear weapons which the Hitler clone planned on launching against the world. When one of the Hate-Monger's aids, a former Nazi named Dr. Kaupfman, realized that the clone was operating merely out of revenge, he betrayed the Hate-Monger and fatally shot him. Fury and his agents were freed and fled as Kaupfman detonated the headquarters. With his mind transferred to yet another new body, the Hate-Monger planned yet another attack on the world. This time he constructed a massive satellite orbiting the Earth and took his followers there. He then plotted to launch a biological weapon on New York City. The Hate-Monger's plan was that the biological attack would trigger a nuclear war, and once the radiation fallout had cleared, he and his followers could forge the Aryan nation that he so longed for. However the Hate-Monger made the fatal mistake of contacting SHIELD to gloat about his impending attack, telling the spy agency that he would trigger it at midnight on Christmas Eve. When news of the attack reached Nick Fury, he personally flew into space and infiltrated the space station to stop it. Fury was subdued by the Hate-Monger's minions and found himself strapped inside a cockpit built to the side of the bomb. The Hate-Monger then launched it, however his plan failed thanks to a fluke accident -- a ship piloted by one of his own men got too close to the bomb and crashed into it, altering its trajectory to Earth causing it to burn up too quickly. Fury managed to escape thanks to an apparent lack of foresight -- when installing the cockpit to the bomb, the Hate-Monger's technicians failed to disable the ejector seat function and Fury parachuted to safety as the bomb harmlessly burnt up in the atmosphere. Still free to act out his terrible will, the Hitler-clone altered his plans from his orbiting station. Using a new orbital hate-ray he targeted the rock band known as the First Million Megaton Explosion and used his ray to have them convince the youth of America to rise up against their elders. Once again Nick Fury flew to the space station where he clashed with the Hate-Monger. This time, Fury fought him hand to hand and easily trounced him. Dazed from the battle, the Hate-Monger attempted to flee but foolishly sought refuge in the space station's airlock and was jettisoned into space where he died in the vacuum. Surviving in yet another body, the Hate-Monger learned that NASA had taken over his satellite, so he began making preparations to try and take it back. He found a group of loyal followers and set up operations within Tallulan Gorge in the state of Georgia, hiding a space ship within Lake Ruben. The Hate-Monger had his minions patrol the area around Tallulan Gorge to make sure that nobody stumbled upon their operations. Shortly after setting up operations there, astronaut John Jameson -- aka the Man-Wolf -- had fled to Georgia after going AWOL from NASA. He was attacked while exploring Tallulan Gorge and that evening he transformed into the Man-Wolf. Despite his superior strength, the Man-Wolf was out numbered and taken prisoner, by the Hate-Monger himself. Before the Hate-Monger could destroy the Man-Wolf, SHIELD raided the facility. The Hate-Monger attempted to flee in his space ship, but was followed on board by the Man-Wolf. The creature ferociously attacked the Hate-Monger knocking the clone outside of the ship as it reached escape velocity. The searing heat from pulling free from Earth's gravity incinerated the Hate-Monger's body. With the sun coming over the horizon, the Man-Wolf reverted back to human form and safely landed the ship. The Hate-Monger was later transported to Earth-1219 with a number of other super-villains from Earth-616 by Clyde Wyncham Jr., there they ran amok until they were returned to their own reality by heroes from their native reality that were brought to Earth-1219. Cosmic Cube The Hate-Monger then began seeking some of his old allies during the war. First he sought out the Red Skull, who was left for dead on the moon following a battle with Latverian monarch Dr. Doom.The Skull was defeated by Doom in . His rescue by the Hate-Monger was revealed in He then gave the Red Skull access his resources, pairing him up with Arnim Zola for one of his schemes against Captain America, which ended in failure for the Skull.These events occurred between through the Hate-Monger's involvement was revealed in The Hate-Monger later used his resources to create the Death's Head satellite, arming it with a modified hate-ray for the Red Skull. This scheme was also thwarted by Captain America.As shown in and . The Hate-Monger's secret backing was revealed in During this period the Hate-Monger hid on Exile Island, the Red Skull's base of operations. The pair took to kidnapping Jews and imprisoning them, including noted Nazi hunter Yosuf Tov whom they implanted with a device that ensured his loyalty, making him a pariah to the other slaves. The Skull and the Hate-Monger forced their slaves to build the devices needed to create a new Cosmic Cube which they hoped to alter the world to fit their vision. Although they outwardly plotted together, both the Skull and the Hate-Monger plotted to betray each other in order to have mastery over the world. In order to break the spirits of their slaves, they allowed Yosuf Tov to escape, only to recapture him and drag him back to Exile Island. The pair then invited Dr. Clinton, a scientist with AIM, to assist them with the creation of the new Cosmic Cube, showing him that they intended to use the brain power of their slaves to power its creation. Meanwhile, the Hate-Monger seeking to betray the Skull, allowed a slave named Rachel to escape and contact SHIELD and inform them of their plans. Sure enough as they were creating the new Cosmic Cube, SHIELD agents attacked Exile Island. While the Red Skull was busy fending off SHIELD forces, the Hate-Monger forced Arnim Zola to transfer his mind into the Cosmic Cube. However the Hitler clone realized too late that the Cube was imperfect and he could not access his power and that his mind was now trapped inside. As SHIELD decimated Exile Island, the Red Skull fled with the Cosmic Cube containing Hitler's mind. The Red Skull kept the Cube on display in his home, Skull-House, where it remained for months even after the Red Skull's seeming demise. . The Red Skull seemingly died of advanced old age in . However he was resurrected in a cloned body of Captain America as revealed in Kubekult Months later the Cosmic Cube was recovered by a group of Hitler-worshipers calling themselves the Kubekult who learned a means to make the Cube functional by boosting its power and intended to use the Cube to reshape reality to their Aryan ideals. This plot was discovered by both the Red Skull and long-missing SHIELD agent Sharon Carter, who revived the dying Captain America to assist them in trying to stop the Kubekult. They tracked Kubekult to their compound in Green Bay, but were unable to stop their first attempt to power the Cube, using its energies to transform their secret base into a massive fortress. . Sharon Carter was seemingly slain in while infiltrating the National Force, she was revealed as having faked her death as part of an undercover SHIELD operation in which she was abandoned in . Captain America was suffering from a fatal degeneration caused by his Super-Soldier Serum between and . He was cured of his ailment thanks to a blood transfusion from the Red Skull in The trio attacked the building and tried to recover the Cosmic Cube. However they botched the operation when the Red Skull tried to claim the Cube for himself, forcing Captain America to stop him. The Cube ended back in the hands of Kubekult who fled to a government energy research facility to try and boost its power again. This time they altered the soldiers on base into Neo-Nazi soldiers to hold off the three attackers. Captain America and the Skull fought their way into the complex, but the Skull managed to recover the fully powered Cube and used it to trap Captain America within. Cap fought within a strange reality within the Cube that was a mash-up of the modern era and World War II. However a construct of his old partner Bucky convinced Cap that he could not live in the past nor use the Cube to change the present. Cap then freed himself and struggled with the Red Skull. When the Skull tried to reclaim the Cube again, Cap smashed it with his shield destroying the Cube and seemingly incinerating the Red Skull in the process, stopping the threat of both menaces. . As per it was believed that Captain America's World War II sidekick Bucky was dead. However as revealed in Bucky was recovered by Soviet soldiers in 1945 and was operating as the Winter Soldier for decades. However this was not the end of either the Red Skull or the Hate-Monger. Twisted Tomorrows Hitler's mind apparently survived the destruction of the Cosmic Cube and was transmitted into yet another cloned body. This new incarnation of the Hate-Monger then gathered a new group of loyal minions and set up operations in Idaho. He then had his minions capture African-American soldier General McAllister Groves and used his access to a Stark-Fujikawa clean-up operation in Russia to obtain massive amounts of anthrax to use in an attack to trigger a world war. When SHIELD caught wind of this plot they sent Nick Fury to investigate but he was captured. SHIELD then contacted Captain America and his partner the Falcon to locate Fury and Groves and destroy the cache of anthrax before it could be unleashed. When they went searching the Idaho wilderness they were attacked and captured by the Hate-Monger and his minions. After detailing his plans, the Hate-Monger took possession of Captain America's shield, defacing it with a swastika, and then dumped his hated foe in a dungeon with Nick Fury which soon began to fill with water. The Hate-Monger then took the Falcon and General Groves and strapped them to missiles containing the lethal load of anthrax which he intended to launch at populated centers. However, just moments before the launch, Captain America and Nick Fury broke free and attacked. Captain America managed to wrest his shield away from the Hate-Monger just as the missiles were launched. Tossing his shield, he managed to free the Falcon who removed the missiles deadly cargo and rescued Groves before destroying the missiles. The Hate-Monger meanwhile fled the scene with Captain America in pursuit. However when Cap finally caught up he only found an empty costume and no trace of the Hate-Monger to be found anywhere. America Lost Meanwhile the Red Skull had cheated death again and seized a SHIELD helicarrier for his own uses. Using the power of the Cosmic Cube, the Red Skull recreated the Hate-Monger to be a living manifestation of his sinister emotions. With the helicarrier sunk under the Gulf of Mexico, the new Cosmic Cube powered Hate-Monger manipulated a number of Caucasian residents of Louisiana to think they were employees of the fictitious Tritan Corporation and that they were on strike. Their plot was use the prejudices of the American people to spark a race war that would help them take over the United States. . The Red Skull survived being destroyed in and lived as a spectral shadow from through when he was restored to life by Korvac. He captured the SHIELD helicarrier in Disguising himself as a union representative named Adam Hauser. As "Hauser" the Hate-Monger convinced them that "Trident" was going to replace them with illegal immigrants smuggled in from Mexico and subtly manipulated them into forming a lynch mob which slaughtered a number of Mexican school teachers who were legally allowed to enter the country to learn American culture. The slaughter attracted the attention of Nick Fury who asked for Captain America's aid in investigating the murders. While Captain America tracked down the helicarrier and confronted the Red Skull, the Hate-Monger -- as Adam Hauser -- manipulated every racial group to take arms against each other, with only Nick Fury present to try and stop the race violence. With enough people manipulated by hateful emotions, they were herded aboard the helicarrier to channel their racial hatred into the Hate-Monger giving him the power to transmit this hatred across the United States. However when the Red Skull and the Hate-Monger attempted to utilize this concentration of hatred they were attacked by Captain America, Sharon Carter, and the Sub-Mariner. During the battle the Hate-Monger tried to entice hatred within Captain America, but his strong moral ideals allowed him to fight off the influence. Going down below deck he instilled hope and the American dream in the minds of the people the Skull and the Hate-Monger had enslaved. The sudden change of emotion caused feedback into the Hate-Monger causing him to discorporate in a burst of energy. The Red Skull was soon captured and taken into custody. Fear Itself Years later Sin, daughter of the Red Skull, released the long imprisoned former All-Father of Asgard known as the Serpent. The Serpent then began a global reign of fear to increase his power so that he could get revenge against his brother, Odin. The Serpent summoned seven powerful hammers to Earth, and the spirit of the Hate-Monger hitched a ride on one of them from space. It possessed a disgruntled worker named Josh Glenn and clashed with the Black Panther and the enigmatic American Panther before the Black Panther managed to expel the Hate-Monger's spirit once more and Glenn was arrested for his crimes. Legacy One Hitler clone managed to escape capture during the destruction of one of the Hate-Monger's lab. His mental programming incomplete, this Hitler clone created the identity of Edmund Heidler. He lived in New York for three years as an painter before being discovered by Captain America -- at the time director of SHIELD -- who met and interviewed him. Seeing that for the time being this man was no threat to anyone, decided that it was not right to kill someone for something they might do -- even one based off the DNA of the world's most notorious dictator and allowed him to continue his life. This Hitler clone was last seen in his apartment surrounded with various artworks bearing the Swastika, wondering to himself what their meaning was. The cloned brains that were experimented on by Gorscht affected the population of the Bolivian town near his fortress, turning each person there into a Hitler-esque dictator and they warred against each other for years. Meanwhile SHIELD agent "Tony Masters" went on to become the costumed operative known as the Taskmaster, the influences of the Hitler DNA in his body causing him to alternate between being good and evil. Many other individuals have taken up the mantle of the Hate-Monger during periods in which the real Hate-Monger was inactive. The New Man known as the Man-Beast posed as the original Hate-Monger until he was exposed and defeated by Spider-Man and Razorback. A shapeshifter calling himself the Hate-Monger was created by the Microverse scientist the Psycho-Man, however this creation was only active for a short time before being eliminated by the super-villain assassin known as the Scourge of the Underworld. A mysterious being called Animus also adopted the mantle of the Hate-Monger for a time, but his origins and any connection with past incarnations are unknown. The most recent leader of the racist organization known as the National Force also called himself the Hate-Monger. He was active for a brief time before being murdered by the Punisher. A de-powered Josh Glenn pretended to still be possessed by the original Hate-Monger but was confirmed to no longer be. Hitler's legacy continues to live on through various other Nazi operatives still active to this day, including the Red Skull, Arnim Zola, three incarnations of Master Man, Warrior Woman, Baron Strucker, and organizations such as Axis Mundi. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The electronic Hate-Ray. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Hate Monger at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Clones created by Arnim Zola Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Clones of Adolf Hitler Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:WWII Characters